


The Look of Love

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Gunplay, Humor, Inhumans - Freeform, Investigations, Welcome Wagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulsonfest2k15 - Day 6: X-Files mashup.  I just did a crossover, with Mulder and Scully as FBI agents existing in the same world as AOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look of Love

"I guess that's the look of love."

Skye looks back down at the body and then glances up at Coulson and then the redhead.

"This is the look of a dead body," she replies to the either very funny or possibly creepy tall guy with the FBI badge.

He's standing next to her, Skye crouched at his ankles, with a dead man a few feet away. She watches the other woman roll her eyes.

"Cupid's Arrow," the tall, dark haired man said, in a sing-song voice.

"Mulder..."

The other woman finally had something to say.

"Association with Venus, Ishtar, Scully," he replied, crossing the room to her. "Goddess of Love?"

Skye watched her chin lift slightly at the way he'd said it, and glanced over at Coulson.

He nodded to her in agreement as they both drew nearer to the body on the floor.

"A body and no arrow," Scully said, walking towards them. "The look of love looks a lot like homicide."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

She said it very pointedly, at Coulson.

"No," he answered, getting to his feet. "Phil Coulson."

"With...?" Scully asked, slowly shaking his hand, and then doing it continuously, not letting him off the hook.

"Tammuz?" Skye said, after thinking it over. "Is that where you're going with this?"

Suddenly, she had Mulder's full attention.

"Yeah," he said with a delighted smile. "You know about this stuff?"

"Just a little," she answered, standing up beside him. "I used to be with the Rising Tide."

"Formidable," he said, stepping towards her.

"Coming on a bit strong, aren't you?" Coulson said, letting go of the handshake.

"Sorry," she said, letting go of his hand. "Guess I just got carried away."

"Scully? I'm guessing that's not an unusual first name?"

"Dana," she said, biting her lower lip, then finding herself smiling a little.

Skye stood up and stared back down at the body, the naked man's happy expression, the mark over his heart that seemed imprinted in his skin.

"That does look like a heart," she said, squinting at the pink discoloration drawn into the skin.

"Cupid," Mulder said.

Skye gave him a disbelieving look and crossed the man's room to his bed, and looked through the pockets of his discarded pants.

She found his cellphone and took it out, began going through it.

"That's evidence," Scully said, walking towards her.

"Yup. _That's_ what I'm looking for," Skye replied sarcastically.

"You're contaminating a crime scene," the woman replied, watching her touching the phone without gloves. "What are you guys, anyway?" she said, going for the direct route.

"SHIELD," Coulson answered, when Skye remained silent.

"SHIELD?" Mulder replied. "We probably should arrest these guys, huh, Scully?"

Scully rolled her eyes at his disinterested tone.

"They're on the watch list," he added. "You guys know you're on the watch list, right?"

"OKCupid, it is," Skye interrupted, turning the phone towards them. There was an image of another man on the phone's screen, a picture from the online dating app.

Coulson nodded. "That's him."

"You know this guy?" Scully asked.

"This person has a need... to consume pheromones," Coulson answered slowly.

"Really?" Scully said, crossing her arms. "Science can't locate pheromones on the molecular level. Are you telling me you can?"

"It's our _theory_ ," Skye said. "You'll find that his body is missing all of its cortosol."

"What drives this need?" Mulder asked. "An ancient evil? Aliens? Charlie Sheen?"

"Uh, that's classified," Skye answered.

 

  
***

 

"And it's not this person's fault they need to consume pheromones?"

"No, it's a condition they were born with," Coulson said to the man as he drove.

"You guys are cagey," Mulder said, dumping some sunflower seeds from the bag in his coat pocket in his hand. "You do weird stuff, too?"

Coulson didn't reply, so Mulder turned towards the back seat to look at Skye.

"Powers of sass? Is that your power?" he asked, looking at Skye.

"Remember the Battle of New York?" Skye replied.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" he said, tossing some of the seeds in his mouth.

"It's gotten weirder since then."

"Your lover boy's killed at least three people in the Boston area in the last month," Scully interjected. "He leaves that little mark on all of them."

"He's not one of ours," Skye said. "We just want to contain him. See if there's some way we can relieve his condition."

"You're not going to dissect him and weaponize it?" Mulder asked. "What kind of underground quasi-governmental organization are you?"

"We don't dissect people," Coulson said sternly.

Mulder turned back around.

"Touchy."

"We're going to have to fill out a report at some point," Scully said to the back of Mulder's head. "Obviously SHIELD isn't going on it, but we'll need to agree what we disclose. There are more people like this, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Skye said. "But with different abilities."

"This could explain so many of our cases, Mulder," she said.

"So can occult activities and aliens," Mulder replied defensively.

"But these could just be mutations, genetic anomalies," Scully said, getting excited. "Evolution of the species."

"Does the FBI have a special branch I'm not aware of?" Coulson asked.

"They put him in a basement and give him all of the weird stuff no one wants to touch," Scully deadpanned.

"Hey now," Mulder said to her. "They gave me you. Doctor Scully here is my loyal sidekick. I've had some...personal experience with this sort of thing," he added, glancing at Coulson. "It's what I do."

"Solve any of them?" Coulson replied with a smirk.

"A few," Mulder said quietly, staring out the window.

 

  
***

 

"He's not in," Skye said, climbing into the SUV and shutting the door. "The doorman said sometimes he doesn't come back until 4 or 5 in the morning."

"We should take shifts," Scully said. "We've got a motel room booked, it's not far from here."

"A room?" Skye asked, raising her eyebrows, looking between them. "What? Are you two? Because _that's fine_ if you are. It's just, _we're not_ ," she said, pointing between her and Coulson, while he blinked back at her.

"No," Scully said. "There's a convention in town and they were short on rooms and rental cars. _It happens_."

"Scully, I'm not that kind of guy," Mulder said, smiling.

"You're _exactly_ that kind of guy," she replied tersely, pulling up the reservation information on her phone. She turned and showed it to Skye. "Got it?"

Skye nodded and then looked to Coulson. "Should we pair off?"

"You navigate," Coulson said to Skye. "I'll drive."

They went down several blocks and found the dingy motel, while they parked the vehicle and Scully left to go inside and get the keys.

When she came back, she handed Coulson a room key and he got out of the driver's side door. "Let's go."

Skye looked at Mulder and shrugged then got out of the SUV.

"See you guys in a little while," Scully said, throwing up a hand as Mulder climbed into the driver's side and they took off.

"Is that wise, sir?" Skye asked. "What if they report us or take him out themselves, or end up dead?"

"No. They won't. They're too curious now. And, he got stuck in the FBI's basement office for a reason," he said, looking at the nearest series of doors. "Besides. Leave you alone with Mulder?" he added, making a face.

She huffed at him and started to follow as he walked down the path towards the motel room.

"You're not...," she began, catching up to him. "Because, that would be..."

"Jealous?" he asked, swiping the key when they were at the door. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I can take care of myself, you know. And just because he was checking me out doesn't mean..."

"I know that," he paused. "So, you're admitting he was checking you out?"

"He also thinks The Rising Tide is really cool," she said, walking through the door as he held it open.

"You should get his number," Coulson said, surveying the room before sliding off his jacket. "Maybe you can discuss it over dinner?"

"You think?" she asked, putting her backpack down and eyeing the single bed. "I don't know, it's been awhile since I've been on a date."

"No," he said pointing at her, like she'd been caught. "And that's why I didn't leave you alone with him. No contact, no numbers, no swapping DNA. You heard what Scully said."

"He collects the kind of information we look for, _Coulson_ ," she said, grabbing his finger in frustration, as Coulson chuckled at her and pulled his hand away. "And I wasn't going to swap DNA with him."

"I should check in with the team," he said, taking out his satphone. "This wasn't supposed to turn into an overnight stay."

"Yeah, about that," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and unzipping her boots. "Are you sleeping on the floor?"

"No," he smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Welcome to the frustrations of an op gone sideways, Skye. I like to sleep on the left."

"Me, too!" she said.

They both eyed each other as Skye tried to race him to lay across it and got there before him, splayed out on her back.

"I already called it," he said, staring down at her.

"But I've _claimed it_ ," she said triumphantly.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "Scoot."

 

***

 

Skye woke up to the sound of a knock at the door.

Stirring for a moment, she went to get up only to find Coulson's sleeping arm thrown over her waist.

She sighed a frustrated little sigh, and then brushed her fingers against the hair on his arm, over his fingers, finally taking them in hers and moving the hand away.

"Coming!" she yelled as Coulson startled awake and she let go of his hand to get off the bed.

When she opened it Scully was standing there with her fist raised to knock again.

"We've got movement," she said quickly. "We need to hurry."

"Okay, just give us two seconds," Skye said.

Scully peeked past her into the room to see Coulson getting to his feet and filling his pockets before sliding into his shoes.

As they both appeared in the door, she looked at them curiously as Coulson touched the small of Skye's back to ease her through.

He nodded to Scully as he closed the door behind them, holding his jacket in a fist, and she raised her eyebrows in reply. As they both ran towards the SUV, she followed after.

"Update," Coulson said from the back, once Scully pulled away. He started pulling on a flack jacket as Skye buckled him in.

"He came home about 10 minutes ago," she began, giving him a little look for the barked order. "He has a woman with him. Mulder stayed behind to observe, said that he'd call me if things started to get in motion."

Skye and Coulson exchanged a look.

"And you were okay with that?" Skye asked.

" _No_ , I wasn't okay with it," Scully answered, "But he insisted I bring the two of you, so here I am. He promised not to do anything stupid."

"Did you believe him?" Coulson asked sarcastically, fitting a vest on Skye.

"No," she said stiffly, screeching around the corner.

They parked the van a block away and then went on foot.

"What are those?" Scully asked, looking at their guns.

"Non-lethal," Coulson said. "Kind of like a tranq gun."

"Uh huh," she said.

The doorman let them pass, they'd already flashed their badges earlier.

Scully headed for the elevator and punched the buttons until they got to the second floor and she lead them towards the room.

The door was already open.

"Mulder," Scully groaned. They covered her as she stepped inside.

There was a scream and the three of them ran towards it to see a woman huddling in a corner, trembling, and Mulder standing in front of the man whose image they'd seen earlier. His gun dropped from his fingers to the floor and he slowly began loosening his tie.

"What's going on here?" Scully yelled, training her gun on the man as his head quickly turned towards them.

"Come on in, Scully," Mulder said languidly, as his tie dropped to the floor. "The water's fine."

"He's releasing pheremones into the air," Skye said. "I'm going to drop him."

Mulder got between them, walking towards Scully with his arms out.

"Dana," he said. "All this time, it's been you."

"Mulder?" she asked, looking a little embarrassed and lowering her gun.

"All those late nights talking alone in a car on stake outs. Watching t.v. and eating together in those awful motels. And all I want wanted, just once, was to feel your..."

"This isn't right," she interrupted him.

"On my..."

Her gun fell to the floor.

"It's not supposed to happen like this," she said. "I had it all planned out in my head."

Skye watched the two of them kissing in front of her.

"Oh, no."

She turned slowly towards Coulson with her eyebrows raised. He looked back at her, shrugged. "Maybe it's the GH-325?"

He stepped past them with his ICER raised and pointed it at the man.

Who was holding Mulder's gun, pointing it at Coulson. "I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will," he said.

"You've already killed three people, Mr. Anderson. What's one more to you?" he said harshly.

"I didn't mean to kill them," he said. "But I can't stop when I start. Humans taste so good. I just wanted a taste."

" _Ew_ ," Skye said aloud.

"Why doesn't it work on you?" he asked, his hand starting to shake.

"Because we're like you," Coulson said. "We can help you control this."

"I can already control it," the man said, narrowing his eyes and smiling a little.

The woman from the corner suddenly tackled Skye, sending her sprawling to the floor, her ICER sliding down the hallway.

"You can't have him!" the woman said, trying to pin her to the ground, attacking her. "He's mine!"

Coulson narrowed his eyes, pulling on the trigger when shots rang out. He was pushed back by the impact to his chest, as a sharp pain stabbed through his shoulder, making him drop the ICER.

He put his hand against the wound in his arm, as the other man approached, holding the gun to his head.

"No!"

The floor shifted beneath them, and a crack chased its way up the wall and to the ceiling. The man leaned against the counter top to prevent from falling over and Coulson took the opportunity to punch him right in the face with his good arm.

As Mr. Anderson hit the floor, Coulson turned to look at Skye.

Her hand was stretched out towards him, the dazed woman on top of her finally beginning to back away.

Mulder and Scully were tumbled against each other on the tile, staring at Skye and then at Coulson.

"Shake, rattle and roll," Mulder whispered.

***

"A 4.0 earthquake shook the city of Boston today," the reporter said on the television. "Seismologist are baffled as to why..."

Skye pursed her lips and looked over at Mulder from the edge of the motel bed.

"Told you. _Evolution_ ," Scully said, patching up Coulson's shoulder. Mulder moved to turn down the television.

"It turns out _her_ superpower is sass," Mulder said, tipping his head Scully's way.

"We'd appreciate it if you don't share this with pretty much anyone. Or talk about it, ever?" Coulson asked.

"The government is already rounding up people like me," Skye said. "We don't know what they intend to do with them."

"Okay," Scully said, smiling at her over her shoulder.

"We'll keep your secret, if you'll keep ours." Mulder grinned. "What?" he said, when Scully gave him a withering look.

"No need to worry about _that_ ," Skye muttered.

"Maybe we can look into things from our end?" Mulder asked. "I've got some contacts. Ever hear of the Lone Gunmen?"

"Yeah, I know them," Skye said. "But, thanks."

"What are you guys?" Mulder continued, looking over at Coulson. "The Superfriends?"

"What's wrong with The Avengers?" Coulson asked.

"It's already taken?" Mulder shrugged. "Hey, can you at least give us a ride to the airport?"

"Sorry," Skye said, standing up. "Our invisible jet is on it's way to pick us up."

"Right," Mulder said with a laugh. "It still might be a good idea for us to keep in touch, though."

"Don't call us, we'll call you," Coulson said with a smirk, moving between him and Skye towards the chair to get his shirt.

"Sir," Skye said, walking to look over his bandaged shoulder.

"It went straight through," he said softly, putting his hand on her arm. "I'll be fine."

"Sorry about all the property damage," Skye said, turning back to Mulder and Scully. "That's not how we usually do things."

"We'd do a lot of things to protect what's most important to us," Scully said, looking at her, then glancing towards Coulson, who was gingerly pulling on his suit jacket.

"Skye?" Coulson said.

"Nice working with you, Agent Scully," Skye said leaning forward with a step to extend her hand.

"Likewise, Agent Skye," she smiled, shaking it.

" _Mulder_ ," Skye said.

He smiled and mouthed the words 'call me' at her as Coulson interrupted.

"Agents," he said, nodding at them both and smiling. "Thank you. It's been...interesting."

They left them in the motel room and hopped in the SUV, driving down the street towards the rendezvous coordinates.

"I'd never been to Boston," Skye said to him. "Isn't that where you're from?"

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe when we get to the Bus, and put away our guest here," he added, looking at the unconscious Mr. Anderson tied up in the back through the rearview mirror. "I can give you the tour?"

"I'd like that," she grinned.

"Thanks for saving me back there," he said a moment later. "I know that using your abilities..."

"You're safe," she said, looking into his eyes. "That's what matters."

Coulson took one hand off the wheel, and rested it over hers as they drove on.

 


End file.
